Puzzle pieces
by scorpion22
Summary: Violets point of view, she is telling the story of how her brother and her fell in love. Don't read if you don't like plus major character death. Please read and review.


Here's to all the Violet and Klaus lovers, I you like this story, and if you do please review and share with me your thoughts and ideas.

Chapter one

Violets POV

"Shhhh Violet it's gonna be ok "whispered Sunny as she held me, her sobbing sister as they watched our brother, my lover get lowered into the ground. The funeral wasn't very big only the three of us were there, Sunny, Beatrice, and I. We had him buried on the little island where we still lived, and to me it was like the world was falling apart without him in it.

" Violet please you got to get ahold of yourself…think of the baby " Sunny reminded me, and all this did was remind me that I was four months pregnant, and now I would have to raise this baby by myself since now its father was dead. I tried to pull it together, but I couldn't I loved him, and now he was gone, the only thing I had left of him was the baby I carried, the baby that was growing inside me, my baby, but also my brothers baby, out baby.

" Shhhh Violet it's gonna be ok " repeated Sunny putting an arm around me as I fell to my knees looking down into the grave at the lifeless form of my only love, my soul mate, my true love, my friend, my brother, and my everything. We were burying him today, and I would never walk into the library to find him buried in a book, never see him across the dinner table again, and I would never wake up to see his face just inches from mine, this was the last time I would ever see him.

"I'll never forget you Klaus…I…I love you "I cried at that moment vowing to never forget him, to never forget the life we had had together, and to never stop loving him. I didn't understand why god had taken him from me so unexpectantly, he hadn't been sick he had just gone for a swim on the beach, and never came back. When they went to find him they found his body lying on the beach, it looked like he had drowned. The day he died I had just started to start showing, my belly was becoming rounded just slightly, as I said I was four months pregnant, and we had never been happier. That last day before he left the tree house for the last time, Klaus came into the study where I was working on a new invention. He kissed me for the last time, it was one of those sweet tender kisses not out usual heated ones, and then I remember him kneeling down at the foot of the chair I sat in, and kissing my tummy ever so gently before kissing me one final time, and leaving the tree house for the last time.

I wish I had told him I loved him one last time before he left, I'm sure he knew I did, but still I wish I could have told him one last time just to be sure.

"Come on Violet "whispered Sunny as she pulled me away from the grave, she would take me back to the tree house, and come back later to fill it in. I couldn't sleep that night, Klaus and I had always shared a room, and I was used to him being there to hold me in his arms, to protect me. Tonight I slept alone for the first time since our parents had died, and as I lay in our bed staring up at the ceiling part of me thought, he's up there now with mom and dad, and Kit Snicket, and everyone else they had lost over the years, and I couldn't help but be glad to know he wouldn't be alone up there. As I lay there I caressed my tummy, I had stopped crying long ago, I had no more tears to shed they were all gone.

" I know your still here Klaus…you wouldn't just leave me like that…your somewhere watching over me I hope " I whispered as I pulled up my nightgown to look at my tummy. I knew he was still here that he was going to watch over me, over us, the baby and me. I had always thought of Klaus as my guardian angel, now I hoped that my true for real, that he really was my guardian angel, watching over me, protecting me from harm.

"Why'd you leave me Klaus…why…why…WHY "I screamed up at the ceiling, my hands leaving my tummy, and coming to my face as I sobbed tears I thought I had ran out of.

"I'm so scared Klaus "I whispered rolling over and continuing to sob into my pillow. As I sobbed my heart out, suddenly I felt a cold chill, a ghost like cold chill come over my entire body. I knew this was a sign, he was there all along, it felt like a presence was hugging my body, and I took this as a sign that Klaus was here with me, he was listening, and he was trying to give me a message. It was like I could hear his voice in my head telling me it would be alright, that I would be just fine, telling me to stop crying, to go on living, to have our baby, and to not be scared about it because he would be with me every step of the way. I told the voice in my head that I wasn't sure I could do it, and it got angry, it was then I was sure it was Klaus. The voice said to me that I should know I could do it that they had been chased all over by Olaf, and if I could live through that I could raise a baby on my own, and I knew it was right.

I said to the voice in my head that I didn't want it to leave me, and it answered back that it wouldn't, that it would always be right here even when I didn't know it. Suddenly just like that the presence was gone, and I found I was able to go to sleep now. I woke up the next morning still feeling alone, but I remembered what Klaus had said, keep on living, and that's exactly what I planned on doing.

" Guess I'll take a bath " I muttered I didn't take showers the entire time I was pregnant up until them, Klaus never would let me he was afraid I'd slip and fall in the shower, and he wasn't going to risk it, he wouldn't even let me get out by myself. I decided to continue to do this, but I don't know why maybe because I didn't want any more change.

"A small mountain "I murmured as I lay in the warm bath water looking at my tummy as it stuck out of the water slightly. Soon that small mountain would be a very big mountain, and I couldn't help, but laugh at the thought. I lay in the water for the first time since Klaus had died I felt completely relaxed, completely fine, when I didn't look completely fine. Looking in the mirror over the sink I could see my reflection, and I looked terrible, a complete mess, and that was most likely dew to all the crying I'd been doing.

Part of me was worried about the baby, I hoped that all this stress hadn't hurt it any, I was looking forward to being a mother, and part of me hoped the baby would be like Klaus.

"I love you in there "I said to my tummy, playfully splashing water on it. I don't know how long I sat in that tub, but finally I had to get out. I dried myself off then I dressed in a simple black dress with simple black shoes, tying up my hair with my inventing ribbon.

"I love you Klaus "I said as I stared into the mirror over the sink, as I looked at my reflection I saw my red puffy eyes, and wondered how long I would look like that. I answered my own question, till I stopped crying, and I didn't know when that would be.

The entire tree house was silent, I hated that silence it felt like death himself lived here, and I found the silence to be even worse when I walked into the kitchen where Sunny and Beatrice were. We were all silent as we ate out breakfast, we didn't even look at one another. I desperately wanted one of them to say something to break this silence because I didn't want to be the one to break it, but they remained silent so it looked like I would be the first to speak.

"Sunny can I talk to you in the library "I asked already getting up and walking in that direction. Sunny followed me into the darkness that was our library, his library, and it felt empty without him, it had been dark ever since his death,

"Violet I have to ask how it started between you and Klaus "blurted out Sunny not even giving me a chance to say why I'd asked her in here, and surprising the hell out of me. We sat together on Klaus's favorite leather couch, and for just a minute the silence returned.

"Well are you up for a long story "I couldn't help but laugh, it was the first time I had laughed since his death.

"Start from the beginning "Sunny urged looking curiously at me.

" It all began at Uncle Monty's that was where we made love for the first time…it wasn't planned…it just happened " I whispered suddenly I was no longer in the library, it was like I went back in time, and I was at Uncle Monty's house again.

"I loved him god how I loved him, as a brother and a lover, and I'm glad I'm having his baby, but I'm gonna need your help "I breathed suddenly taking her hand.

"Of course I'll help you as much as possible "said Sunny suddenly hugging me tightly.

"Thank you "I whispered and then I began to tell her the story she most wanted to hear. My body, my mind was in a whole other place as I began to retell our story, but I wasn't just telling it part of me was reliving it, reliving every memory, every feeling.

" Klaus decided he would sleep in my room that night…he was afraid Count Olaf dressed as Stephano would try to hurt me while everyone slept " I told her part of me in the room, and part of me in my memories.

"I'm here to protect you Violet "Klaus had said sitting down on my bed with me, and putting an arm around me.

Before either one of us knew what was happening, I was in my bed, and Klaus was on top of me.

"We were kissing and…and…we both knew it was wrong, but we couldn't stop, and the next thing I knew my night gown was gone and so were his night shirt, and pajama bottoms "I told her a tiny smile on my face. We were both naked by now, and we were still kissing, and we both knew we should stop, but we didn't want to, what we were doing felt like the only thing that was right with the world at that moment.

" It felt amazing to have him kissing me, to have him touching me in my most private of places, and it was like our bodies connected in a way they never had before…like a puzzle " I breathed staring into space now, and not even looking at Sunny, I was completely in my head now. Klaus laid me down so that my head was on the pillows, his mouth touched my breasts, and one of his fingers entered me down there.

"Klaus where did you learn how to do this "I remembered asking him.

"In a book do you want me to stop "he asked I could see the worry on his face that he was hurting me?

"No "I breathed and once again his lips were on my breasts, and his hand touched me over and over again down between my legs.

"More Klaus please "I begged kissing him, that was our first heated kiss, and at that same moment I felt his fingers leave my special place. I didn't miss the contact of his fingers for very long, soon his manhood was positioned where his fingers had just been, and it was only then that I was scared.

Klaus thrust inside me without thinking, bursting through the barrier that marked my virginity.

" Klaus " I remembered crying out as the pain shot through my entire body, and for the first few seconds I thought it would never end. He kissed me so powerfully I thought I would run out of breath, and soon I noticed that the pain was gone. The feeling that replaced the pain was amazing, and even now as I told our story to our sister I couldn't describe that feeling. We both thought of this as an amazing new experience, and as Klaus thrust into me faster I began to get this feeling, like I was going to pee my pants, but different somehow.

I didn't know what to do, but suddenly that was forgotten as I felt Klaus explode inside of me.

"Klaus "I remembered screaming as I felt myself explode with him, and the feeling till this day is something I cannot describe.

"I love you Violet "he whispered before he kissed me again, his kisses were demanding, tender, heated, and I never wanted what we were doing to end.

" Do you regret what we just did " I asked him, and for a split second I thought he was going to say yes, after all what we just did would be considered as wrong, but to my relief he nodded in the negative. I remember falling asleep in his arms, and it was amazing I had never felt so safe.

I woke up expecting to find him there, and I was looking forward to waking up to see his face, but to my sadness he wasn't there when I woke up. Every trace of him was gone, and if I hadn't a known any better I would have thought I dreamed everything that had happened. When I did see him, he was quiet almost cold towards me, and I was hurt for a while then I came to my senses. He must be covering up; he couldn't let everyone see that everything had changed between us.

" We can't go around kissing each other in front of everyone after all we're siblings, but now we're also much, much more, we're in love " he told me later, and I was very happy because I knew he was right. I came back to myself at that moment, Sunny was still sitting in front of me, and I had just told her how it all began. Sunny didn't say anything at first, she looked amazed, and I couldn't help, but wonder what was going through her mind.

"I never would have guessed that it would've started that early on…I guess I'm surprised "Sunny whispered looking down at her hands.

"Do you hate us "I asked as I took one of her hands.

"No "Sunny reassured me suddenly hugging me tighter then she'd ever hugged me before.

"Please continue "Sunny begged I could tell she was on the edge of her seat now.

"Sunny I'm feeling sort of tired can we continue this another time "I asked beginning to rise from the couch.

"Of course "said Sunny as we walked out of the dark library together, hugging before going in opposite directions. I don't know where Sunny went after our talk, maybe to find Beatrice, but me I left the tree house, and I went to the beach down by where Klaus had been buried the day before. I remembered ending up her so many years before, back when life seemed so uncertain, and I remembered feeling scared all of the time back then, this was the same beach where we'd found his lifeless body, lying face down in the sand, that memory would always haunt me.

"Where are they "I asked myself as I searched for the one thing we hadn't found with his body, his glasses, I was determined to find them.

" Please let me find them " I pleaded with whomever was listening, everyday since he had died I had been roaming the beach searching, but I had found nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Here we go "I whispered as I walked to the water's edge, Sunny wouldn't have approved of me going anywhere near the ocean, that's why I didn't tell her. I waded into the water, my dress coming to float slightly in the water around me. I began to search the water, thinking I'd find his glasses just floating in the current somewhere, but I again came up empty handed. I dived into the water, part of me hoping the same thing would happen to me that had happened to Klaus, that I'd drown, but then I remembered Klaus wanted me to live, and Sunny and Beatrice needed me, and so did our baby.

" Why " I asked myself as I floated in the water, why was the life of my life dead, why did this happen, and no matter how much I thought I couldn't find an answer.

I swam back to the shore, walking back onto the beach, my dress sticking to my body as I did, my hair seeming to cling to my head, and looking up that's when I saw him standing there at the end of the beach.


End file.
